


Try it

by jinsanwen



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 一点点dirty talk, 双杀手, 病态心理亚瑟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsanwen/pseuds/jinsanwen
Summary: 双杀手，连环杀人犯亚瑟，为了任务接近他的杀手奥姆，俩人互相在对方面前刷存在感。剧情需要所以设定老汤姆在亚瑟小时候就死了，亚特兰蒂斯和正联是对立的杀手组织*人物性格歪曲预警





	1. Chapter 1

“如果我爱上你，我就杀了你。”亚瑟这么跟他说。

于是他们在一起了。

那是在他们认识的第四天。

第一次相遇是在超市收银台。奥姆在排到自己时掏掏上衣口袋，露出点惊讶的神色，又摸向裤子口袋。

他身后的队伍曲曲折折游龙摆尾。收银员不耐烦地瞪他，奥姆抱歉地笑笑，正准备把自己挑选的东西推到一边。身后探出一只手臂拦住他，一只破了角的旧牛皮钱包递过来，附赠一张胡子拉碴的大号笑脸。

“我帮他付。”

离开收银台后奥姆向这个好心的大个子道谢，表示现在没带手机，但他回去之后一定转账。

“哦，不必了。”大个子甜心笑着摆手，有些难为情的样子。“实际上是我有求于你。那边的甜品店在打折，第二个半价，我能请你吃个薄荷冰淇淋吗？”

在排队买冰淇淋的时间里他知道了这个人叫亚瑟，来自慈恩港的海畔，喜欢芝士披萨和不加酸黄瓜的牛肉汉堡，酒量不太好，讨厌工作和工作日，目前正为出租屋里一台坏了的空调烦恼。

“邻居们老是找我抱怨，说我屋子里不断飘出难闻的味道，像是从臭鱼烂虾堆里爬出来一样。”他叹气道，摊手。“但我也没办法，空调罢工了，通风不太好，你知道夏天各种东西都容易腐烂。”

奥姆凑近点闻闻他身上，委婉地对他邻居们的说法表示赞同，并指出来他不该埋怨空调，很显然就连它也忍受不了这种熏死人的味道。奥姆捏着鼻子后退，亚瑟夸张地做了个被打击到的表情。

他们聊得挺好，事实上比奥姆想象里好得多。临别时奥姆又一次问他为什么要拽着自己来排这家店，很显然他们没有第二个半价，有的只是长到足以让人发疯的队伍，而且前后左右都是自顾自卿卿我我的年轻情侣。“这算是一见钟情吗？”他眨眨眼睛。

“哦，可不要盼着那个。”亚瑟温和地给予否定，“如果我爱上你，我会杀了你。”

他们在路灯底下挥手说再见。

 

第二次是在楼下拐角的便利店，晚上十一点，奥姆正低头挑选晚饭，亚瑟从一侧的货架后头冒出来，脸上写着大大的“surprise”，举着罐碳酸饮料冲他打招呼。

“这次记得带钱包了吗？”他揶揄道。

“你的空调修好了吗？”奥姆回击。

然后两个人面对面大笑。这次亚瑟的饮料是他付的账。

 

第三次，亚瑟在街头四处张望，拖着两个巨大的行李箱，奥姆朝他鸣喇叭，停在他身边摇下车窗，嗨大块头，要我载你一程吗？

亚瑟坐上副驾驶，奥姆吸吸鼻子，皱着眉往后缩，抄起车载香水喷他一身，“你今天又有点像臭鱼烂虾。”

 

第四次，午夜以后，酒吧外墙下。

亚瑟从人群中间出来稍事休息。有人从身后搭上他肩膀。“借个火。”

鞋跟点地的节奏感有些熟悉。亚瑟照做了。于是那个声音带着笑的人凑近他手边点着了烟，又故意把烟灰掸落在他鞋子旁。

奥姆吸了口烟，攀上他肩膀。亚瑟提醒他。

“如果我爱上你，我就杀了你。”

奥姆笑了笑，把烟喷在他脸上。

“那么试试看。”他说。

Try it.

 

亚瑟低头吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

交通信号灯闪了闪，从绿色变成红色。

亚瑟停在人行道前，捧着两杯果汁，看着红色数字从60跳到59、58、57再继续往下，一旁商店外的电子屏幕上正滚动播报今天的新闻。

“……集团董事的独生女……三天前……车站……身着墨绿色夹克衫和长裤，染了红头发……请联络警方……”

“……怎么了？”

亚瑟回过神来，信号灯早就变绿了，人行道前只剩下他自己。他停了太长时间，奥姆从马路对面过来找他，接过他手里一杯果汁。

每日新闻的播报还在继续，泽贝尔集团的董事正对着镜头咆哮。“我的女儿失踪了，而你们一个个忙着追问我现在什么心情！”

“……哦，没什么，亲爱的，我们走吧。”亚瑟笑着揽过身边人，转头时下意识瞥了一眼商店的电子屏。

一夜之间上升为“亲爱的”，奥姆不置可否算是默认了这个称呼。他顺着亚瑟的视线看去，画面上正闪过失踪姑娘的几张生活照，拼凑出她各个角度的模样。

奥姆轻轻喔了一声：“她真漂亮。”

“你喜欢这种类型吗？”亚瑟反应很快。

“别傻了。”奥姆把那杯冰果汁怼到他脸上，“我要是喜欢女人，就不会和你上床。”

亚瑟就势低头，虚靠在奥姆颈侧肩窝上，闻见那缕若有若无的清淡里混杂了点残留的淫糜气息，被他的呼吸打散了，又重新晕开在空气里，让人联想起这个人领口以下部分的体温，格外能勾人情欲。

“我们回去吧。”亚瑟凑到他耳边低语，呼出的热气飘过他耳畔，有点故意的味道。

奥姆抬手推开那张蹭过来的大脸，后退一步躲开，扶正衣领：“别想。”

他的手下意识落在腰侧，那里前一晚被掐出的淤青还没下去，在他走路不小心扭到时一跳一跳地疼，提醒他昨晚有过怎样一场放浪。

在昨晚之前奥姆从没试过用这么狼狈的方式进门，还是进自己家的门。他几乎是衣衫不整被丢进门里，差一点砸到地板前才被人拦腰抱住止住下落趋势。亚瑟挤进他两腿之间，三两下扒干净自己的上衣，甚至等不及摸到床上。

黑暗里奥姆喘着气按住他的手：“别逗我，你确定要和一个才认识几天的人上床？”

亚瑟撕开他胸前几粒纽扣，急不可耐地探进来揉捏他的胸膛，咬着他的耳朵作答：“你才是别逗了，不想上床为什么带我来你这里？

”奥姆后背抵着冰凉的地板被人插入，身体里塞入的那个火热的东西烫得他从内到外燃烧。亚瑟动作粗鲁得让他有种被强上的错觉。太具侵略性的进攻逼得他难耐地后仰，张开成一张漂亮的弓。

“还说不想上床？”进入得太顺利，亚瑟发出一声惊叹，凑近他耳边满意道，手握住他勃起的性器反复摩挲，“你都给自己做好了润滑和扩张。说，要是今天没遇见我，你打算和谁上床？”

奥姆得小心控制着不在话音里带出喘息：“……哈……我就不能是……看上你才故意出现在你面前……勾引你吗？”

这个说法无疑取悦了亚瑟。亚瑟低头补上了一个吻，带着点幼儿园老师奖励听话乖孩子的味道。

和这种男人做爱是种享受，他俩可能都这么想。亚瑟操开他时发出满足的叹息，毫不吝啬地边挺进边称赞。

地板光滑得抓不住什么凭借物，奥姆的手漫无目的游走一番，被亚瑟抓回来抵在自己胸口上。

“摸摸你自己的奶子和屁股，没人揉搓不舒服吧？自己来。操，身材真好，干起来怎么这么爽。”

奥姆在他控制下捏住自己乳首揉搓，胸口那片皮肤紧绷着，因为下身经受的连续不断的撞击而有韵律地起伏颤动。

但亚瑟偏要在他沉浸其中时停下动作。奥姆迷迷茫茫睁大眼望着他，不得不自己耸动腰，好把他的东西吞咽得更深。

亚瑟满意地看见他神色里流露出不满和渴望，微微润湿的眼睛望向自己，几乎是在表达谴责。他起身从奥姆身体里退出来，故意把粗大的性器凑到他脸旁：“舒服吗？帮我舔掉，我就继续干你。”

奥姆听话地张嘴伸出舌头，舌尖游走过那些凸起的青筋，含着他的东西直到感受到它又在口腔里胀大几公分。

“真会舔。”亚瑟揪着他头发，粗暴地在他口里抽动时赞叹。“谁教的你？真他妈棒，爽死我了。”

奥姆等着他第一次发泄完。亚瑟抬起他下巴迫使他咽下，他就顺从地吞下那些白色液体，有一滴滚落嘴角，又被卡在他唇边的手指挑起送回他口里。手指尖碰到他的牙齿，他于是轻咬和吮吸着探入他口中的那根手指，乖巧得紧也缠人得紧。

亚瑟低头骂了一声什么，重新把他摆好，腿打开，再狠狠插进去搞他，每一下都带出更多的呻吟。再次被进入比第一次感觉还要强烈。亚瑟在他每一次受不了想逃开时狠狠掐他的腰：“舒服吗？还想要吗？贱货？小婊子，会舔的小婊子。挨操舒服吗？喜欢吗？”

这不是奥姆第一次上床甚至也不是第一次和男人上床，但是是第一次被人操得舒服到射，第一次不用咬着牙忍耐疼痛而只用闭上眼享受。一整个晚上他们从地上滚到床上，再从床上滚落地上，然后是沙发上、餐桌上、浴室里……

又一次被后入时他想跑，往前爬了没两步，亚瑟抓着他的脚踝把人拽回来，猛地撞到他最深处，身体麻得他叫都叫不出声来。

奥姆不记得这是第几次被操到高潮，亚瑟还硬挺着在他体内捣弄，力道拿捏得很好，总能让他心痒难耐又没法立即解放。这个人怎么这么有精神。

“停……给我停下！”最后奥姆喘着喊停，使劲把亚瑟从自己身上扒拉开，没射完的浓稠精液滴在他肚子上。奥姆瘫软着扭开腰阻止他再进入，有气无力歪着头：“我信了你要杀我了，再干下去我要死了。”

亚瑟终于消停了。

消停之后又是那个温柔的大个子甜心，从浴室里拿热水打湿毛巾帮他清理，再从卧室柜子里搬来一床被子裹上他防止着凉。奥姆醒来时身子干净清爽，裹在松软的羽毛被里，室内空调打到合适的温度，床头放了杯水，加了柠檬和蜂蜜，他用手背试试杯壁，温的。

他睡得太沉，醒来已经是下午。奥姆换好衣服出了卧室门，客厅里他们碰倒的玻璃杯碎片已经清扫干净，撞歪的桌椅已经摆正，桌布换了新的。亚瑟听见他脚步声，从沙发上回头起身，抱歉地告诉他给他腰上留了点淤青。“已经擦上药了，还疼吗？”

奥姆抱着手臂倚着门框审视他半天，确认他和床上那个亚瑟是同一个人。

亚瑟还在忐忑不安地望着他等他答复。奥姆侧过头，百叶窗缝隙里透出几缕午后的阳光，有点刺眼，他抬手遮挡眼睛：“……我还活着。”

亚瑟歪歪头抛给他一个问号。

“所以你没有爱上我。”奥姆断定。

沉默片刻后亚瑟大笑，一边笑一边拢着他头发说你真可爱。你真可爱，所以我怎么会不爱你呢？

奥姆没有笑。面前那双漾着笑意的琥珀色眸子里头找不出一点儿温柔以外的东西，好像之前强调了许多遍的那句话只是个不经意的玩笑。

奥姆低头看看昨晚手腕上被勒出的红痕：“……你还这样爱过谁？”

亚瑟顿了顿。在奥姆以为他不会回答的时候，大个子甜心凑到他跟前讨到一个吻，胡茬蹭过奥姆脸颊，很痒，奥姆皱了眉。

亚瑟用小孩子说悄悄话的音调在他耳边开口：“但我爱过的每个人都像你。我一直在找你。”

这句话奥姆是相信的。业内的人都知道，他在接下任务前也早就听说过，臭名昭著的连环杀人魔“海王”偏好金发碧眼的猎物，像搜罗收藏品一样热衷于把各式各样的欧式美人儿送进坟墓。现在亚瑟的藏品目录上大约也为他预留了一个位置。

现今对立的两大杀手组织，一个是他背后的亚特兰蒂斯，一个就是亚瑟所属的联盟。联盟内部无组织无纪律，收留的尽是些亚瑟一样随心所欲的疯子，同组织架构严密的亚特兰蒂斯相比就像个笑话。这群疯子别出心裁地给一个杀手组织起名叫正义联盟，大约是出于反讽的目的，“正义就是个笑话”，事实上他们中很多人也以此为格言。

不久前亚特兰蒂斯的某个叛徒泄露了组织内的杀手名册。据他们所知最后一个持有这份名单的人死在亚瑟手上。既然联盟还没有按图索骥展开行动的迹象，那么名单很大概率还在亚瑟手上。这就是给他的任务内容：用一切可能的方式接近亚瑟，解决掉他，回收那份名单。

“一切可能的方式”不需要点明他也知道是在说什么。他母亲做过和他一样的事。他听组织里的长辈们说起过。在他母亲的最后一起刺杀任务里，为了博得那位高层政要奥瓦克斯的信任，他母亲不惜做那男人的情妇还怀了他的孩子——那个孩子就是奥姆。在怀孕七个月时，他母亲挺着大肚子，手刃了肚子里孩子的父亲，然后叛出了组织。而组织不计前嫌带回他收留他，正因为他是个不常见的、有着纯正金发碧眼的漂亮孩子。

——这样的孩子在某些任务里出奇地好用。

现在就有这样的任务摆在他面前。“海王”亚瑟·库瑞寻找猎物时偏好金发碧眼，尤其是金发碧眼的美人。那么只要他出现在亚瑟面前，亚瑟一定会上钩。

现在上钩的猎物枕在他大腿上，像个撒娇的大号猫科动物打着呼噜，奥姆伸手刮刮他下巴的胡茬，亚瑟享受一样闭上眼睛仰起头。

再睁开眼时亚瑟望向他，语气太过甜腻就变成了撒娇，又带着猫科动物特有的威胁意味。

“我爱你，我想要你永远留在我身边。”


	3. Chapter 3

这天晚些时候他从地铁站送走亚瑟。亚瑟看着地铁门缓缓合上，扒着窗框可怜巴巴地看向立在窗外的他，像条被扔出家门正要走上流浪生活的大号宠物，最后呜咽着望一眼狠心的主人：真的不能再留我一晚吗？

尽管事实上他只是回家。

奥姆用眼神催促他快滚。任务固然紧急，但和命比起来他选后者，连续两个疯狂的晚上他可受不起，今天一整天他浑身都像被拆散了重新组装起来一样，每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着嘿我好像没有被摆对位置。

回到家里他要先汇报任务进程。奥姆给自己倒了杯茶，在手机上敲下一串密码信息，正要按下发送时手下的屏幕切成了来电显示。他划下接听，电话里响起一串电子娃娃音。奥姆见惯不惊，组织里有些谨慎的人会用这种方式隐藏身份，避免手下的杀手任务失败暴露时遭到牵连。

“怎么样？”

“……已经引起目标注意，目前没有发现有效信息，等待进一步接触。”

“进一步接触？”电子娃娃音忽然古怪地笑了几声：“你们搞得不错，你看起来很享受。他让你爽了吗？”

奥姆神色一变：“……你在监视我？”

“任务需要。”

奥姆没给他说下一句的机会，掐断电话，关了机，拔出手机电池扔进垃圾桶。这个房间是为了完成任务才暂时租下给他的，他早该想到组织会有所准备。但这种感觉让人不舒服极了。奥姆把屋里检查过一遍，从桌下和墙角搜出几个窃听器，不知道哪里还有他没发现的监视设备。他匆匆把几件衣服扔进行李箱。这个家里不能待了，他还能去哪儿？

几小时后奥姆提着行李箱站在破旧的单元户门前，门铃坏了得有些年头，上头糊了一层铁锈，里头的人不知在忙些什么，他狠砸了几次门才收到回应。

亚瑟开门时着实惊讶了一番：“我没想到你这么主动。”

奥姆咬牙忽略掉他的话：“帮我拿下东西。”亚瑟挺有眼色地接过他的手提箱，扶着门让他先进。

亚瑟临走给他留了地址，他选择这里一半是为了尽快完成任务，靠近亚瑟才有可能拿到亚瑟掌握的资料，才有可能监视任务对象的一举一动。因此他进屋后不动声色扫视一番室内，没什么特别的装潢和设计，看上去只是普通人家的居室。如果有什么值得在意的东西，亚瑟也应该早在开门之前就转移了。于是那些可以藏起物品的衣橱、柜子和抽屉就格外让他在意。

亚瑟卧室桌下第三个抽屉上了锁，这屋子里只有这一个抽屉上了锁——要知道亚瑟甚至连大门都懒得锁，这可以理解，屋子里有这样一个大块头没人会想要闯进来冒险。但正是因此那个上了锁的抽屉才值得关注。

亚瑟欣然接受他借住一段时间，没有过问他突然搬出家的原因。“求之不得。”他说，“你可以想住多久住多久，我喜欢你在我一伸手就能碰到的地方。”

晚饭后奥姆借口要一个柜子或抽屉放自己的东西，在屋里转悠一圈，一个个检点那些柜子橱子，最后把手伸向那个锁了的抽屉。亚瑟在他手指搭上锁扣边沿前按住他的手，把他的手移开。

“这么神秘？”奥姆转头问道，佯装自己只是好奇，“你放了什么？”

亚瑟笑着摇摇头，顾左右而言他：“我知道就好。”

 

奥姆等到亚瑟睡熟后起身，试探几下亚瑟没有反应。能披上的衣服被亚瑟压在身下，他裸着身子小心地绕过桌椅，注意着不要发出声响。抽屉的钥匙在亚瑟上衣胸前的口袋里——他盯着上锁抽屉时亚瑟下意识低头看了眼胸口，于是他主动勾着脖子把亚瑟勾到床上再凑上去脱亚瑟的衣服，在他胸口摸出了钥匙的形状。

他应该多看眼身后，这样就能发现有人在他起身后立刻睁开眼睛，清醒得根本不像睡着过的样子。

奥姆小心地转动钥匙，咔嗒一声轻响，他打开锁扣，有人的气息呼在他后颈，一只大手按在他面前桌上。奥姆猝不及防，被亚瑟按着抵在桌上。

亚瑟埋头在他肩窝上深吸了口气：“干什么呢，我亲爱的？”

“……看看你瞒着我什么。”奥姆惊诧一瞬后若无其事地收回手，“说不定我会摸出来一本结婚证？”

振振有词，而且瞪着亚瑟好像已经确认他是个骗人感情的渣男。

亚瑟笑了，一只手绕过他身侧，把他拢在怀里拉开抽屉：“好了，看吧，我瞒着你什么。”

抽屉里空空荡荡。一颗苹果糖，看包装不知道放了多少年，糖果底下压了一张纸，是张相纸。奥姆把它翻过来，一眼认出中间那个孩子：“这是你？”

照片里应该是一家人的合影，只是旁边男女两人的面孔都被涂黑了，相纸上黑色水笔的笔触暴戾得很，粗重的黑线一直蔓延到相纸边缘。

亚瑟点点头，翻过相纸背后指给他看。“库瑞一家，摄于慈恩港新家。四岁生日快乐，亚瑟！”

这不是什么要紧的信息，和任务的相关度基本等于零。奥姆立刻抛到脑后，他拿起那颗糖果——先使劲捏了两下确认这是不是一颗糖果：“这是做什么的？”

半天没有回答。奥姆回头看向亚瑟。

“我在孤儿院长大。”亚瑟忽然说道。

“嗯？嗯……”话题跳转太快，奥姆稍感意外，这个思路转换他不是很能跟上。

“我母亲在我很小的时候不告而别，再也没有回来。”亚瑟说，“我父亲从此酗酒度日，在我八岁那年死于酒精过量，我从此就在孤儿院长大。”

奥姆干巴巴地表示同情，声音在他自己听来都没有力度：“是吗？那真是——”

“如果不是我母亲一去不回，我们家不会变成那样，我不会沦落到在孤儿院看人脸色。是她不负责任抛弃了我们，是她的错。我跟我父亲这么说，他反过来骂我，要我滚一边去，每天早晨还是去灯塔前等着，妄想有一天我母亲回来。”

“他当然等不到，于是就去酒馆消磨时间，一面喝一面叹气流泪，直到把自己灌得烂醉……我看不起他。你知道要是我我会怎么做？”亚瑟手绕到前头抚上奥姆脖子，循着那些跳动摸到他的颈动脉，“他不应该等到人走了再自怨自艾。要是我的话，就用我的方式，让她永远走不了。”

亚瑟的方式是哪种奥姆能想到，这种情况下亚瑟也真能做到。他能感觉到亚瑟按在他脖颈上的手在慢慢聚集起力道。这个姿势他完全受制于人，不好反击。

脉搏紊乱到他自己也能感受到，奥姆穷索四周试图从各种杂乱的东西里找出样能用的武器，计算着在杀人魔的地盘他有几分几率逃生。

但亚瑟马上放下手，温柔道：“太晚了，我们有空再说这些。回去睡吧，我亲爱的。”

回到床上，亚瑟靠着枕头把手臂递给他，奥姆想了想还是乖乖枕上去，这种情况下他最好是不要冒险激怒亚瑟。但受制于人的境况让他心不甘情不愿，于是一面背过身一面嘟囔着“不要拿我当小孩子““天知道有多少人睡过你的床”。

亚瑟笑着环住他——这个姿势奥姆没法再悄悄溜下床：“睡吧，只有你，以后也只有你，亲爱的。”

 

奥姆直到听见背后亚瑟轻微的鼾声才反应过来。他是个孤儿父母怎么回事和那颗苹果糖有什么关系？最简单的转移注意力法，缜密如他居然也中计了？

反应过来后他一脚踢醒亚瑟：“那颗糖是怎么回事？你还没交代。”

亚瑟不生气，弄清原委后笑了两声：“你想知道？”

“别卖关子！”奥姆拿胳膊肘怼他。

“那又是另一个故事了。”

亚瑟·库瑞在孤儿院是个问题孩子，非常不情愿来这里，一路挣扎撕扯，每个试图安抚他的人都被抓挠出血来，于是也就没人想理他。亚瑟一个人坐在秋千上，拿着父母的照片发呆，有颗糖被递到他面前，手小小的白白的圆圆的。亚瑟抬起头。那是个漂亮的小孩子，比他小了几岁。

小孩子一脸老到：“糖给你。想家吗？新来的都这样。想家的时候可以对星星说话，你父母就能听见了。”

亚瑟就真的安静下来，当然不是因为相信了什么星星与父母的鬼话。小孩子教他折纸星星，他乖乖跟着把一张纸折了又折，老也摸不清门路。

后来那孩子总是来和他待在一起。亚瑟好像多了个弟弟一样，他喜欢极了。

“……那家孤儿院不大，我们不经常有好东西吃。每个小孩子能分到的点心是有数的。” 但那个孩子，孤儿院最漂亮的男孩子，像他弟弟一样可爱，看他不开心窝在角落会来陪他坐着，把自己的糖果点心分给他。

有一天他的弟弟被人接走了。那时候亚瑟在楼上帮大人们整理衣服，想得到一些糖果做奖励拿回给弟弟。他哭着跑遍整条街，没能找回那个小弟弟。

“……那个时候我就发誓，如果再遇上我爱的人，我要让他永远没机会离开我。”

奥姆能想象到他为什么有独特的杀人偏好。亚瑟一去不返的母亲和孤儿院被人领走的小男孩，他完全有理由猜测两人都是金发碧眼。

“海王”亚瑟·库瑞喜欢挑金发碧眼的人下手，人们不知道这是他格外喜爱或是格外厌恶这一款。现在奥姆知道他大约是又爱又恨。所有金发碧眼的人都像他母亲和那个孩子，像那些他深爱着却抛弃他的人。

亚瑟看向他掌心的苹果糖：“那是第一次见面他给我的糖。我好像只有这两件事值得记一记，但我又不想经常想起来……所以去弄了把锁。”

“乖，别乱跑，我不喜欢睁开眼发现你不在。”亚瑟最后得出结论，哄小孩子一样揉揉他的头发。

“……你这是在威胁我吗？”

亚瑟惊讶：“哦，我以为我早就说过……”

“你说的是如果你爱上我，不是如果我离——唔！”

亚瑟堵住他的嘴：“你连这个想法都不能有。”

琥珀色眼睛里笑意还没减去，危险的意味在发酵。奥姆不至于想不开在这个时候招惹他，乖乖倚回他臂弯里。

 

亚瑟爱怜地揉着他的头发，已经告诉了他故事的大部分，但还有一小部分埋在心里。比如那个小孩子教他折星星。老师向他们走过来——不是向亚瑟，亚瑟那时还是整个孤儿院最不讨喜的小孩。“哎呀，Ormi，在这里啊，该吃饭了。”那个老师笑着说，掐了掐他旁边孩子的小脸。

亚瑟记住了那个名字。Ormi，小Ormi，大人们这么叫他。于是亚瑟也跟着这么叫他，他只知道这个名字。Ormi，我们一起玩滑梯，Ormi，橘子给你，Ormi，来看这个故事……他们相处得像对真正的兄弟。

再比如几天前同事把任务目标的资料递给亚瑟，说这就是那个一直干扰我们生意的亚特兰蒂斯人，亚瑟抱怨为什么又要他来，那个人挤眉弄眼告诉他你会同意的，这一个你肯定喜欢。

他确实很喜欢，喜欢极了，喜欢得恨不得马上掐住他脖子感受他慢慢窒息时的痉挛和绝望的水光潋滟的蓝眼睛，光是想想就能高潮到射出来。奥姆这个名字触动了他的某段记忆，如果这些还不够，那么在超市“偶遇”他的第一眼也足够亚瑟把他和过去丢失的那个小Ormi对应起来。

更意外的是他的小Ormi在勾引他接近自己。亚瑟几乎为此感到晕眩，半夜三更跑到对方楼下，像个跟踪狂一样观察奥姆的作息，在他下楼时故意制造偶遇，三两句谈话也让他兴奋到发狂。

但这些他都没有提起。亚瑟看看时间，低头啄了下奥姆的侧颜。

“太晚了，睡吧Ormi。”

奥姆闭着眼哼了一声算是回答，和任务无关的信息他不想关注。亲爱的、小甜心、奥咪或者再离谱一点的爱称，随便他爱叫自己什么。


	4. Chapter 4

“我发现了一根红头发。”奥姆说。

亚瑟从洗碗池旁转身看他，水龙头没关上，水流落下冲击着碗盘。于是奥姆又重复了一遍。“我发现了一根红头发。”

“红的，长发，在你桌布上。那么问题来了，那个到过你家的女孩是谁？”他叩着桌子质问。

亚瑟看着他。奥姆抬起头和他对视。片刻后亚瑟摘下洗碗手套冲洗，关掉哗哗作响的龙头，合上碗柜，再回过身冲他微笑：“不可能，我把屋子打扫得很干净。”

奥姆歪头看了眼房间四处堆积的杂物。亚瑟的“干净”肯定不是通常意义上的那个干净。

“哦——”奥姆拖长音调，“那么说确实有这么一个女孩子，她是谁？你的前女友？”他顿了顿。“或者现任？”

亚瑟走到桌边，试了试他杯子的水温，拿走杯子给他换好新茶。奥姆从他表情里看不出什么，他依然像个大号甜心，笑起来宠溺又无辜。

“亲爱的，你甚至还不知道那是不是一个女孩子。”亚瑟把茶杯放回他面前，弯下腰给他一个安抚性的吻，听上去无奈得很。“只是一根头发。你想得太多了，宝贝儿。”

奥姆后退几公分，隔着茶杯氤氲的雾气看他。在他们身后，电视又播到寻找红头发姑娘的那条新闻。

 

奥姆见过那个姑娘。很明显她不像亚瑟一样偏爱金发碧眼，见到他只是偏过头挑起眉躲避垃圾一样绕过去，大约是因为他碰巧坐在她父亲桌前的缘故。

红头发姑娘蹬着靴子冲进泽贝尔董事的办公室，扫了他一眼后径直冲向自己的父亲，昂起头吼道：“你又给我找来了什么小白脸？这次是议会主席的儿子还是国防部长的外甥？棒极了！我说过我不想和这种男人结婚！”

莫名其妙被小白脸的奥姆坐在一旁，翘着腿，靠着椅背，听涅柔斯窘迫地解释不是这一个、你弄错了、等一等我待会儿跟你说、现在先出去、拜托了湄拉……

湄拉。他听过这个名字。泽贝尔财团的小公主，财阀董事涅柔斯的独生女，从出生的一刻就集合了所有你能想到的光环。

现在这位自带光环的红发姑娘正抱着手臂挑着眉毛说是吗，我真高兴不用和他结婚，你看看你挑中的那些人，谢天谢地我肯定会忍不住杀了他——

“刚巧我也是这么想的，女士。”奥姆放下杯子，打断父女俩的争执，“真高兴我们能达成共识。但你似乎有些误会，我是来谈生意的，并不想关心你的婚姻状况。”

“除非这会影响我和你父亲的合作。”他补充。

红头发小公主不赞同地对他翻个白眼，撇撇嘴，同她来时一样气呼呼地冲出办公室，铆钉靴在地板上踩出一串嗒嗒嗒。

涅柔斯等她走远，侧过身擦了把虚汗：“抱歉，这孩子长大之后就不太听管教……”

“这没关系。”奥姆把椅子转向窗外，对着阳光眯着眼悠闲回答，“您这样用心良苦，我想令爱将来一定会理解的。您说是不是？”

他在用心良苦几个字上加了重音，偷眼满意地看到涅柔斯脸色白了几分。

泽贝尔财团依靠亚特兰蒂斯的势力起家。但涅柔斯显然不满于此，在建立起事业后便暗中交好联盟，借此拿捏亚特兰蒂斯，想要鹬蚌相争坐收渔利。奥姆不担心这点，既然亚特兰蒂斯已经意识到涅柔斯不可靠，联盟也一定有所察觉，他只想看看涅柔斯最后会玩到什么下场。

现在他已经看到一幕开头。那位骄傲的泽贝尔小公主一周前失踪了，新闻每天都在播报，大概率凶多吉少。这不是亚特兰蒂斯的手笔，奥姆清楚这点，那就只能是联盟下的手……更准确一点是亚瑟。亚瑟是联盟里负责在湄拉身边周旋的那个，但他做得太隐蔽，连亚特兰蒂斯都没有注意到湄拉身边何时多出了这样一个人。直到她死了，她手上的名单落到了亚瑟手里。

而泄露名单的人奥姆也知道。亚特兰蒂斯的叛徒，或许也称得上他的老朋友，维科。在他17岁时，梳发髻的小个子中年男人突然出现在他面前，说自己是他母亲的朋友和伙伴，要他跟他一起离开亚特兰蒂斯。这个叛徒的名姓奥姆早就熟悉，在那份含有他母亲名字的叛逃者花名册上他看到过无数遍，维科是里头唯一一个没有被勾去的名字。

实际上这个名字至今也没有被勾去，因为没有人知道维科的下落。

“你想要我和我母亲一样做个背叛者吗？”奥姆问他。

维科迟疑着点头：“这也是她的希望，亚特兰娜希望你离开这里……”

他没能说完这句话。奥姆把枪口对准他，小个子中年人在一声枪响后仓皇而逃。

奥姆的手发抖了。如果他当初没有偏离那几公分，那么现在也不会被卷进维科引起的状况里。可惜世事往往如此。那时候他还很年轻，从一个叛逃者口中听到母亲名字时会控制不住地发怒。

他母亲死了。因为她是个背叛者。是个背叛者意味着她要被清除、被抹消，她的余生都会在追捕和逃亡中胆战心惊地度过，直到组织确认死状把她的名字勾去。如果没有背叛亚特兰蒂斯，她就能一直活下去，一直待在他身边。

而维科——奥姆恨透了那个中年男人，哪怕只见过他一面，他想冲上去揪着他的脖子质问你是她的朋友，你知道她会因此而死的，为什么不阻止她？你没有阻止她，没有救她，还希望她的孩子也步上和她一样的路。

奥姆心里明白这种迁怒毫无道理，连想起母亲时他的悲伤也毫无道理。

毕竟他连她的面都不曾见过。

奥姆·马略斯在孤儿院出生，他的母亲临死前，拖着一身伤，鲜血淋漓地摸爬到了那家孤儿院，生下他后便阖上眼睛与世长辞。

她临死前还惦念着找到一个能收容她的孩子的地方。

 

新闻又一次念到湄拉的红头发时，亚瑟拿起遥控换了台，在他眼前晃晃手掌。

“在想什么？走神这么久？”

奥姆眨了下眼，回过神来。

“……想你为什么这么会狡辩。”

“你在夸我吗？”亚瑟几乎要喜形于色，“我可以把这当成夸我吗？你很少夸我，一直都是。”

“是吗？”奥姆随口答道，粗粗打量他两眼，忽略掉某人口里的“一直”其实只有三四天的事实，“是啊。毕竟我能找到的素材太少。”

电视已经换了台，但他依然忍不住瞥了一眼内容。屏幕上的新晋摇滚歌星正哼着轻浮的小曲，他不喜欢那个调子，但没关系，他早就学会了忍受很多不喜欢的东西。

命运总是给他许多他不喜欢的安排。

大约也是命运的巧合让维科在躲藏多年后遇见一个倒霉的红头发姑娘，又通过她泄露了组织的机密。

那个红头发姑娘，新闻和广播每天都在播报她的信息和照片，街头巷尾每天都有警车和巡逻警员在打听她，但人们不会再得到关于她的更多线索了，不出意外她会永远失踪下去。因为亚瑟“打扫得很干净”。

奥姆对此没什么感触，听着一遍遍响起的新闻播报和警笛只能冷漠想到涅柔斯肯定为此花了一大笔钱。不知道那个老狐狸知道她死了会是什么表情。他实在很想看看那一幕。

亚瑟还在他耳边试图解释。

“但我没有想狡辩，她是……那个人是我接到的上一份工作的……呃，工作对象。是这么说吗？我不太清楚。我跟她只有工作需要的接触。”

实际上奥姆不关心他们有哪些接触，但看起来他应该显得多疑一点，好借此刨根问底打听亚瑟身边那些风吹草动的细节——亚瑟喜欢他对自己表现得在意，他看得出来。这样很好，如果能诱导着他多说出点什么，也许他就能早点结束这个棘手任务。

于是他轻飘飘给出点评，语气里满溢的都是不买账的挑衅：“听起来像是真的。”

“这是真的。别不相信我，Ormi。我不喜欢上一份工作。他们老是把没人愿意接的麻烦事推给我……但我还是尽量做好了，做得滴水不漏。”亚瑟说道，似乎还颇为委屈不平。在他想要进一步追问前，亚瑟又抚上他脖颈，温和又不容抗拒地转移话题。“你不用关心这些。你只要知道我爱你，我不会让你离开我，一步也不行。”

亚瑟确实一步也不放他走开，他就连洗澡都没法一个人待着。有时候他看准亚瑟正忙着，找个借口想出去转转联系组织，做不到。亚瑟马上放下手头的事情跟上他，如果是在做饭或削水果，他会巧合一样忘记放下手里的刀。

奥姆不动声色退开几步，亚瑟才恍然惊醒一样撂下刀子，拍拍脑门，满怀歉意：“哦，对不起，我忘了。”好像真的只是意外。

“……别这么紧张。”奥姆看着他，提醒，“我又不是要走了。”

“不是吗？”

“……不是。”

亚瑟歪着头好像还等着别的什么。

“……我喜欢你。”奥姆闭上眼深吸一口气，权当自己在对着空气胡言乱语，顺便把亚瑟对他说过的话原样奉还，“我爱你，我不会离开你。我只说我要出去走走，你想得太多了，别这么敏感。”

大多数时候亚瑟微笑着接受也乐意接受，只有一次他提出异议。

“Ormi，不用这么勉强自己，我知道你想说的不是这些。我们之间偶尔也可以有几句实话，你说是吗？”

奥姆想发笑。那又能怎样？他想说的的确不是这些，但他能直接说请你去死吗？对一个犯下几十桩罪行的连环杀人犯这么说有些疯狂，这听起来……

好像也不错？

“好吧。”奥姆往身后一仰，好像随口一说，眼神却是认真的。“那么请你去死，可以吗？”

亚瑟瞪大眼睛——居然是惊喜的：“可以。”

“和你一起就可以。”他接着说，闭上眼睛。“我们一起，做海里的两朵泡沫……不，一朵就好。谁也、什么也不能把你从我身边带走。我们在以后，一起变成同一朵花、同一只鱼。我会把你揉进我骨头里。”

他居然还遐想上了。

“听起来你是要吃了我。”奥姆评价。

亚瑟轻轻感叹一声，看着他像看到天才一样：“是个好主意。”

奥姆瞥见他的神情。亚瑟这种人大概真的在认真考虑。于是奥姆忍不住谴责起半分钟前的自己，到底为什么要给他提供这种多余的灵感。

他避开亚瑟的目光起身，亚瑟则马上追上来。

“你去哪儿？”

“……去厨房换杯水。”

亚瑟看一眼茶几上的杯子，茶杯还冒着热气。他把视线移回奥姆身上，奥姆不为所动地望回去。什么理由都好，他只想从这个人视线下逃开一会儿，一小会儿就行，几分钟就行，他想喘口气。

亚瑟从不放他一个人待着，即使是在街上也不喜欢和他分开，大多数时候手臂亲昵地搭在他肩膀，在他想拉开几公分距离时蛮横按住他，再温和地偏头凑近来问他怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服。奥姆听见不远处的窃窃私语指指点点，想象在外人看来他俩一定是热恋小情侣一样亲密的关系。这种想象也让他感到不适。

亚瑟·库瑞在生活上一直是个神经大条的家伙，大条到家门敞开也能安然入睡。但从他来了之后亚瑟会锁门——连窗户也锁上。和他一起待在一个封闭空间里亚瑟会很满意，满意得不得了。这个人连简单的翻书看电视都要紧紧揽着他在怀里，有时候他觉得不适挣动两下，亚瑟马上用上凶狠的力道把他压下来。连他这样习惯忍耐疼痛的人都有挨不住痛楚叫出声的时候。

他猜测亚瑟真正想做的大约是把他锁进棺材里、锁进骨灰盒里，像高塔上的长发公主一样把他困入一方小小的空间，窗户不必有，钥匙也烧成灰。在这个人身边他时常有快要窒息的感觉——有时候不光是心理层面上的。

“你快掐死我了。”他老是得提醒亚瑟，大多数时候是在床上，“我总是怀疑你真的要掐死我。”

“抱歉。”亚瑟诚恳道歉，手指依然留恋他的脖颈，在感受到跳动的那处皮肤反反复复揉按，再告诉他，你脉搏太快了，我希望它慢一点——

最好是零。

后半句不是他的话，但奥姆确实从他着魔的眼神里读出这个意思并不寒而栗。

但亚瑟只是捧着他的脸，好像深深望进他眼睛里。

“你的眼睛真漂亮，我想多看一会儿。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我喜欢你跟我说话的声音。”亚瑟的手指捋过他喉结，在那处小巧的凸起上停留片刻，又沿着他颈部的弧度向上游走，最后停在唇角略显凉薄的那一抹浅红色上——没停太久，被打开了，这让他的后半句听上去有点委屈。“再多跟我说点什么。”

奥姆赶苍蝇一样挥着手表示去去去别烦我，等发现那只大个苍蝇五官已经快拧成麻花才改口：“……你想听什么？”

这几个字眼让亚瑟陷入沉思：“嗯……”

奥姆等了一会没等到答复，从杂志书页间抬头瞥见亚瑟正托着腮蹙着眉一脸如临大敌，也不知道他的脑回路绕银河系跑了几圈。

“Ormi！”在奥姆快要把这件事抛到脑后时，亚瑟揣着刚捡到的灵感凑到他面前，像条叼着邻居家拖鞋回家来讨赏的大狗，但傻兮兮摇尾巴的表情只会让主人想拿起拖鞋抽它一顿——

奥姆默默竖起杂志把他的脸挡住。

于是他毫不意外地听出亚瑟话音里有了更加显而易见的委屈意味。

“Ormi，”亚瑟把额头压上杂志书脊，“叫我的名字看看？”

奥姆几乎想要发笑，也可能他真的笑了几声：“这就是你半天想出的结果？亚瑟，你真是——唔！”

身边的大块头比他的后几个话音先砸下来。猛地窜过来再在他身上实施自由落体的人可能忽略了自己的体格和重量。奥姆被这一下撞得生疼，如果不是身后是柔软的沙发，怕是五脏六腑都要错了位。紧接着从他拿着的书页后头冒出一只手，呲啦一声夺过那本杂志再丢得远远的，撒气一样。

“……”

奥姆对这种耍脾气的行为不想评价，比起这个他更想摆脱这种受压制的体位。然而某个人固执地双手圈住他的腰，半个身子拖到地上也不起身，铁了心要把自己挂在他身上。奥姆只能推搡着他的头表达对这种突然袭击的不满。

“……起开，你太重了。”

亚瑟从他腰腹间抬头，委屈吧啦：“你发现了吗？你很少叫我的名字。”

而且你花半小时把一本杂志翻了两遍，都没有看我一眼。他加了一句。

哀怨劲儿都快要溢出来了。

大约是没见过跟杂志都能吃醋的物种，奥姆望着他愣了一瞬。

“……亚瑟？”

亚瑟应了一声，闭上眼心满意足埋进他怀里深吸了口气。

一个臭名昭著的杀人犯对他露出这种容易满足不设防的表情，经常让他也有晃神的瞬间，好像他们只是天底下再普通不过的一对恋人，就算有分歧也只是情侣之间自然的摩擦和磕碰。

奥姆迟疑一会儿，试探着把手放上亚瑟头顶，揉揉那头海藻一样的乱发，那些蓬乱的发丝比他想象中柔软。亚瑟埋在他小腹上哼唧两声，意义大约类似猫科动物被挠下巴发出的咕噜。

像个小孩子一样。奥姆觉得。这样一个人也会有这样的时候，让他有些想要发笑。

“你只有三岁吗？”

亚瑟眯着眼蹭蹭他的掌心，抬头给他个大大的笑脸：“我只有三岁的话，那你还没有出生呢，Ormi。”

奥姆顿了顿，小心翼翼把手指插入他发丝里，手指尖触到亚瑟的脖子。大约是手有点凉的缘故，亚瑟激灵一下，但没有抗拒。于是奥姆的手指就切实地按上他的皮肤。亚瑟任由他的手在自己头上身上乱动，带着凉意的指尖沿着刺青古怪的纹路走过一遍。

手指滑过的皮肤温度高得很，那些温度在手指离开后仍缱绻在他的指尖，温柔得不可思议。但奥姆依然有种错觉，觉得自己一不小心就会被刺青上那些鳞片一样的棱角划出血来。

他清醒得很，所以大概也不需要什么提醒，就算晃神也只有一瞬间，半秒钟都不会到。他们才不是、也不会是什么普通的恋人。什么样的恋人需要时刻提防身边人会不会突然起意要了自己的命？

何况他可不记得什么时候跟亚瑟提过自己的年纪——即使提过也不对劲，在无数次被组织的前辈当成无知小鬼教训后，他对外习惯把自己的年龄说大两三岁。二三十岁的年轻人正是外表看不出年纪的时候。总之无论哪一个说法都不足以让亚瑟得出上面的结论。

除非亚瑟有别的途径来了解他。

奥姆这么想着，沿刺青绕到亚瑟腰侧狠狠掐了一把，近乎冷漠地听着亚瑟嗷地一嗓子嚎出声从他身上跳起来。

这种总是弄伤人的小孩就像改不了咬人的猫，只有自己知道痛才会学着收敛。

奥姆在几天前才意识到这点。大约是在床上的某个时刻。痛楚和快感掺杂在一起让他恍惚又快乐，罪恶又沉迷，然后痛楚压过了快感，他从高潮前的失神里陡然惊醒，发现自己快要习惯亚瑟时不时有意无意在他身上制造痛感。

这个发现让他恐惧，几乎要惊起一身冷汗。他怎么会忽视这点？疼痛是对危险最直观的感知。他可以忍受的疼痛阈值在上升，意味着他对亚瑟的警惕在下降。

亚瑟对疼痛把握得很好，差不多总是让他有一些想要抱怨但又能马上被安抚好的程度。他原本的警戒在这个逐渐习惯的过程里一点点被磨没。亚瑟在他防备森严的意识里撬开了一点缺口。一点点缺口就足够了。这对于一个杀手来说是致命的，简直意味着亚瑟随时可以给他致命一击。

他没法分辨那个“随时”会在什么时候。亚瑟制造痛苦和编织甜言蜜语都是一样的温柔热烈又深情，他给人糖果和毒药用的是一样的语气和表情。你说不出他哪一次是存着杀心，当那一刻真的到来，甚至还会毫无警觉地把这当成惯常的调情。

奥姆在察觉到这点时挣扎着翻身压上亚瑟。这是他第一次试图反客为主。学着亚瑟对他做的事情一样在对方身上啃咬抓挠。

亚瑟看上去甚至有几分惊喜。“宝贝儿，”他说，拍拍奥姆的大腿根，“兴致这么好？”

奥姆的牙齿扫过那些棱角，它们尝起来不像看起来那样张牙舞爪，但也没有什么好味道，触到他舌尖有汗液的腥咸。亚瑟抚着他的腰和背，说宝贝儿今天怎么了，宝贝儿感觉怎么样，嘶，宝贝儿轻一点，好像安抚一只兴奋炸毛的小动物。

又一次高潮前夕他看着亚瑟失神，迷迷糊糊地咬上亚瑟嘴唇，咬上他舌头，直咬到尝到了血腥味在口腔里扩散。亚瑟容忍他这些胡闹和发泄，大概是把他这些举动看作了情欲的表达。

事实证明亚瑟可能真的只是改不了咬人的猫，他轻易不手软因为根本不知道对你造成了什么伤害，但是你以牙还牙，他突然就学乖了。

这场性事之后亚瑟抹掉唇边一点血迹，再向他展示颈侧的几个牙印，埋怨似的告诉他你咬得太狠了，我有点疼，Ormi。奥姆象征性地看他一眼，轻飘飘丢给他一句没有你狠。

“对不起。”亚瑟乖乖道歉，“我只是控制不住，原谅我嘛Ormi。”

奥姆莫名觉得这种可怜巴巴欺负人以后再可怜巴巴讨饶的方式有点熟悉，挑挑眉勾手指，过来我帮你揉揉。

亚瑟颇为受用地凑近来，他就体贴地顺顺毛，顺势再拿指甲在快要结痂的创口上用力按上两下，在亚瑟吃痛发怒以前把他的话原样奉还。

“对不起，我只是控制不住。”

这就足够让亚瑟说不出话来反驳。这样一个连环杀人犯在他面前露出吃瘪的表情，让他有点得意。但亚瑟一般在这点情绪酝酿起来前把他扛到床上折腾到他认输，在他说不出话的时候趁机凑近耳边叫他小坏蛋、勾引人的小坏蛋、欠操的小坏蛋。

在那之后他比以往还要警惕亚瑟的一举一动。亚瑟毫无疑问也对他有所防备，实际上从他来了之后，房间里所有有一点杀伤力的物品都远离他的视线范围，他连一把最小号裁纸刀都看不到。亚瑟有别的借口来解释这些举动，或者至少在他看来是借口。

奥姆在一旁看着亚瑟拿软胶条一点点给桌角包边，感觉自己不是被当成幼儿园小孩子就是泄欲用的充气娃娃，包装箱上写着避开尖锐物品小心漏气。

“Ormi，我不想你受伤。”亚瑟解释说，抬眼看到他不甚赞同的神色。“你有时候冒冒失失的。”他补充道。

奥姆不知道他的有时候指的是哪个时候，自己又是何时给了他这个印象，在他记忆里自己八岁以后就再没有不小心撞上桌角的时候。

他需要一点可以防身的东西。但亚瑟不会给他接触刀刃的机会，连切菜削水果也拒绝他帮忙。他开玩笑似的问为什么，怕我给你下毒吗。亚瑟认真说不。不，万一我用这把刀杀过人呢？我不想这上头留下你的指纹，你会被怀疑的。

奥姆看了眼正用那把“据说切过人”的刀认真切菜的亚瑟，感觉自己忽然就没了胃口：“……晚饭不用准备我的，你自己吃吧。”

“Ormi，”亚瑟又是一脸委屈，“别这么认真，我开玩笑的。”

如果这点日常还不够他意识到自己受制于人的处境，那么关于他年龄的几句谈话也足以引发他的应激反应，即使只是只言片语。需要隐匿身份的地下人士对自己的真实信息都尤为敏感，何况性命攸关的场合。在他的视角下亚瑟的不刻意隐瞒就带了挑衅的意味，好像笃定他没有反抗的余地一样。

于是这天晚上他借口自己累了不舒服不想上床。亚瑟不太乐意但还是妥协，有条件的妥协。好吧，但我想抱着你睡，Ormi。

奥姆忍不住吐槽：“不认识我的时候你怎么睡？什么人在你怀里——停下，不要蹭我，你的胡子太扎人了。”

亚瑟凑上来亲亲他额头。这个人总是习惯拿他当小孩子哄，他并不喜欢被用这种方式对待。于是他转身背对亚瑟，再转回来——背对人的姿势让他觉得不够安全，视线死角的存在意味着有人或事不在你的控制范围里。亚瑟就顺着他的动作捉住他的嘴唇，用几次呼吸的时间细细雕琢一个吻，直到奥姆因为快要窒息胡乱挣扎着推开他。

亚瑟满意他的反应，尤其满意他呼吸不畅时泛红的脸和略显急促的喘息。有时候游戏对象太乖了会显得没意思。这层意义差不多相当于猫逮到耗子，看着它挣扎才比较有趣。

这样的状况大约持续了三四天。奥姆在精力旺盛的“恋人”索求时找理由搪塞，用过的借口之多可能只差搬出大姨妈。他不是没有需求只是没办法放心地把自己完全暴露在亚瑟面前，没办法把自己身体的主导权完全交给他。

三四天后两人走在街上时有人把传单递到奥姆面前。奥姆接过来，那人却不十分肯放，抬头看了他一眼才松开手。奥姆走远几步，展开那份传单，是张普通的打折促销单，浮夸地写了些类似机不可失失不再来速来抢购之类的标语，句尾打上无数个感叹号，大概是商家的电话号码印错了，传单底部用粗马克笔划掉原来的数字，写了一串新的上去。

奥姆知道这是什么意思。这次任务他拖的时间太久，大概有人要不耐烦了。

“怎么了，Ormi？”亚瑟问起来，随着他视线低头去读那张传单。

“哦，”奥姆反应过来，把传单攥成一团，“我在想他一定给错了人。你看起来才像对打折货感兴趣的样子。”

“你说错了。”亚瑟温和地表示反对，“我是个注重生活品质的人，喜欢高级品，不然怎么会爱上你。”

几句情话插入得不合时宜而且可笑得紧。不管怎么样反正把纸团砸他脸上是没错的。于是奥姆这么做了，听着亚瑟装模作样地怪叫一声，没有发现自己嘴角下意识翘起来。他是笑着的。

亚瑟没给他太多时间用来调整心绪或烦恼计划。回到家，关门声刚过的一瞬有人猛地抱住他，把他扔到沙发上再径自压上来，腿挤进他两腿间，有滚烫的东西抵在他小腹上，奥姆隔着衣料感受到亚瑟性器的轮廓。

他挣动着发出抗议，被吻得边呛咳边提醒压在身上的“重量级”人物：“我说过好多遍，我有点累，我最近不想……”

“说谎，你明明有反应。”亚瑟打断他，用的是与以往不同的刻意压低的声线，像是诱哄又像是怂恿。“为什么不呢？你明明也喜欢我。”

在说话间亚瑟把手探向他的下身，突如其来的触碰让奥姆差一点惊得跳开——跳不开的，他被挤在亚瑟和布艺沙发间狭小的空隙里，亚瑟还在不断试图压缩他的活动空间，下身勃起的部位在他腰腹间反复拱蹭。

奥姆快要被他气笑了。所谓的喜欢大概是指他今天多给了亚瑟几个笑脸，没有挑剔他那些自作多情又肉麻过分的说辞，没有拒绝他偶尔宣示主权的亲吻和揽抱。有些人就是会把他的退让曲解成自己想要的样子。

“你以为两句恭维就能……”

亚瑟嘘了一声，把食指抵上他嘴唇。

“乖一点。考虑好了再说，亲爱的。”他说道，凑近奥姆耳畔。“他们在催你了是吗？再没有进展的话，很快有人会对你不满，认为你是故意拖延时间，那时候你会很危险的……别紧张，亲爱的。我也不想看到你陷入危险。”

他抿抿嘴，并不想在这时就让自己表现得太过粗暴。就算再势在必得也该做好就餐礼仪，这是对猎物最基本的尊重。

“你要想从我这儿拿走什么，就得用别的东西来交换，这是礼节。你懂的，Ormi。”

一阵沉默。

藏在他们关系之下的暗流被亚瑟先挑开，居然让他感到不知所措甚至不知如何回应，于是几分钟时间里奥姆只是微微仰头，看着那双琥珀色眼睛，暖色调底下涌动着近乎暴虐的欲望，奥姆知道他在克制。但有些东西就算克制也藏不住，像午后风平浪静的海上逐渐翻涌起细小的波纹，一层层推进再叠加，来自大洋中心的海风打着旋掠过人们头顶，一场酝酿多时的风暴正要冒头。

你明明也喜欢我。亚瑟重复了一遍，语气执拗到让人怀疑有没有纠正他的必要，反正他不可能听得进去。

奥姆很想问问他是从哪里得出的这个结论。平心而论他对这个人算不上讨厌，但不讨厌也不意味着喜欢。实际上无所谓讨厌喜欢，这只是一次任务。既然知道这些他就没必要浪费感情。那么他对这个人唯一的感情就该是没有感情。

好吧。如果非要说的话，那么喜欢可能也是有一点的，一点点，千分之一那么多吧。但这里的喜欢更多是指喜欢贬损和调侃对方，喜欢在一些争执上胜过对方，喜欢看亚瑟拿他没办法的表情。

要是他俩都是普通人，他会感觉这样的生活是可以忍受的。虽然他经常为此感到不适，但不适更多是因为很少有人这么和他接触。

偶尔他心里也会有朦朦胧胧一闪而过的一点念头，比如要是有这么个人，亲近他喜欢他，愿意和他一起生活，那个人不是个杀手也没有什么离奇曲折的经历或古怪爱好，只是他偶然遇到的普通人，那么他是不是能更尽情地沉浸其中。

但他心里知道这只是一次任务。他俩也从来不是什么普通人。要是他在每一次任务都控制不住感情泛滥，迟早会被组织当成弃子，从棋盘上剔除出去。于是任何不切实际的想法也只是一瞬间。一瞬间，大概就是指一个念头在脑海里闪过，没来得及被捕捉到就马上消散的时间。

现在他的任务对象给他开出了廉价又可笑的条件。

“你的意思是，”奥姆得咬紧牙根才能不让自己笑出声来，“我让你满意，你就会把我想要的东西给我，这么简单？”

“这可说不准。”亚瑟亲亲他嘴角，那里的皮肤正因为干燥有些开裂。他把力道把控得狠戾又缠绵，手指还扼着奥姆的喉咙。“试试看？”

Try it.

“你会喜欢的。”


	6. Chapter 6

“听起来真是不错。”奥姆直视他的眼睛，“好像你真的在考虑兑现一样。”

你这么为我考虑，我是不是应该感谢你？

“哦，我当然会考虑的。”亚瑟欣然道，“但这要看你做到什么程度。”

他是笑着的，但奥姆听出哄骗小孩子的意味，好像一个人对着在食品柜台前流口水的小孩，告诉他只要你听话，我就给你买糖，冰淇淋也可以，每天一个都行，你想要什么我都可以答应，这要看你怎么表现。

不同的是小孩子会被这样的承诺拐跑，但他不会。

亚瑟托着他下巴逼迫他仰起头，拇指在他的唇间滑来滑去丈量两抹略显苍白的浅红色，再慢慢挤进去撬开那道缝隙。

奥姆乖乖含住他的手指轻咬。亚瑟就满意地在他唇舌间搅动，感受软软的舌尖擦过自己指肚的柔滑的触感。

“乖孩子。”亚瑟轻声称赞，在他想拒绝口中那根手指深入时用力扳过他的头，“好好舔。”

被迫服从也是服从，而且比起单纯的听话驯服，有一点挣动更能刺激起男人的征服欲。在这方面亚瑟·库瑞实在难以伺候，喜欢看猎物挣扎，又要猎物挣得恰到好处。（“不然很容易失手弄死你。”亚瑟对此表示无辜。“我不擅长把握力道。”）

但他的Ormi从来都知道他要的是什么，一点点微小的挣扎和反抗，无论是故意和他较劲的偏头还是被碰到敏感部位的几下踢踹，刚好刺激到他，又不至于惹恼他。

他对这个人满意极了。这是他从小挑中的人，是他惦记了不知多少年的人，是他年幼时的寄托和长大后的欲望，拘泥在时间里就慢慢成了执念。童年就有的喜欢和依赖混合着青春期以来积攒的情欲喷薄而出，总能把他烧得晕头转向。

他确实经常晕头转向，就像今天在街头看着那双不经意微笑的蓝眼睛就快要控制不住自己的施暴欲，要不是不想这个人被自己以外的人看到他会直接在外面上了他。

但奥姆不会接受这样。亚瑟觉得这个人有意思得很，他可以忍受被另一个男人操到说不出话、可以忍受后穴被敌人的精液灌满、可以忍受口交这样的折辱也不能忍受自己“不体面”的样子被其他人看到，原因大概是和他上床的人注定会死在他手上，死了以后就不会有人知道他在床上放浪得像个荡妇，而除此以外的人他不能随意杀。

在这一点上亚瑟愿意迁就他。虽然这种迁就一多半是为了他自己的独占欲而不是奥姆的自尊心。奥姆的有些模样只能是他一个人的收藏。但这毕竟还是迁就，在他看来没有让自己立刻得到满足就算是迁就和让步。

——所以现在这种情形已经是妥协的结果了。你不能要求更多。

在亚瑟眼里这是理所当然的。既然理所当然就不需要解释。

于是他只是感受着包裹自己拇指的温湿口腔和扫过他指尖的小舌头，不时发出几声满意的赞叹。舔的要是另一个部位他怕是要交代在这里，光是想想都爽得要发疯。

他实在爱死了这样的时刻，尤其喜欢奥姆露出明显不情愿的脸色还是乖乖含住自己性器舔舐吮吸的模样，喜欢那条软软的小舌头和偶尔捣乱的牙齿。因此他也就迫不及待想把那个部位放到这张咬着他手指的嘴里，感受奥姆口腔的温润包裹。

在这种冲动的引导下他一只手依旧扶着奥姆的下颌，另一只手松开奥姆的手腕，向下去解开自己的腰带。奥姆冷静地看着他的举动，等到钳制他手腕的力道放松，那只手就悄悄摸向自己背后亚瑟看不到的位置。

——亚瑟不让他碰刀，隔离他和屋子里一切尖锐的东西，他乖乖地没有碰那些东西，而是在某个下午亚瑟远离他视线时借口失手打碎了橱柜的玻璃门——算是呼应一下亚瑟“你有时候冒冒失失”的发言。奥姆从一地碎片里捡起最锋利的那片碎玻璃，在亚瑟听到响声赶来前藏进沙发缝隙里再拿抱枕盖住。

然后他咬着流血的手指，对赶来查看情况的亚瑟面不改色说你说得没错，我有时候冒冒失失的。亚瑟就只是无奈笑笑，拿来绷带和创可贴帮他包扎伤口，再收拾起一地狼藉。Ormi，小心点，我不想看你受伤。奥姆抱着手臂不置可否，他就又补充一句，不想看你因为除我以外的原因受伤。

所谓最能驳倒人的逻辑就是没有逻辑。因为没有人想浪费时间跟一个没有逻辑的人争论。奥姆同样不想在这件事上花太多时间，他应该快点把亚瑟的注意力从“打碎玻璃门”这件事上引开。

所以他在亚瑟膝盖上不轻不重地踢一脚，等亚瑟带着疑惑转向他，再没事找事地找茬挑衅：“听起来你的意思好像是，想看我被你弄伤？”

亚瑟则微笑着绕了个弯子：“我希望在你身上留下我的痕迹。”

“……你肯定是那种会在景区刻到此一游的麻烦游客。”奥姆评价。

“那么你一定是好风景。”亚瑟咬着他耳朵，“但我想用别的记号笔。乳白色墨水的那种，你懂的。”

之后这片好风景的最深处为他打开，亚瑟满足地在他体内射出来，射出来后他的性器依然眷恋那片桃源地，但奥姆挣扎着扭动腰肢要他退出来。亚瑟讨价还价。再来一次，就一次。奥姆拒绝了。你说你爱我，但你连这都不肯答应我？

这场小争执的结果是双方的妥协。奥姆把他的东西放进口里舔弄直到他在他口里再次发泄出来。亚瑟爱怜地抚着他的头，看着他吞吐时的表情，实在想用他的喉咙爽一次又怕弄坏了他。  
亚瑟摇头叹息，怎么办，我现在不舍得弄伤你了，Ormi，我觉得我一天都不能没有你。奥姆确实给足了他甜头。在这句话之后亚瑟连一个完整的长句子也说不出来，他就只是叫着Ormi，哦，Ormi，下意识地挺起下身在奥姆口腔里顶弄，撞上他的牙齿和舌根，舒服得快要死在当场。

奥姆记得那时花了多大力气取悦亚瑟。现在看来他那时的掩饰是明智和成功的。他的手在自己背后的沙发接缝里摸到了碎玻璃锋利的棱角。那些棱角让他回忆起吮吸被它们划破的手指时嘴里的血腥味。

奥姆的手攥紧了那片玻璃，他没法转头所以看不见，那些棱角可能又在他手心割出血来，血丝穿过他的生命线感情线蜿蜒到手腕。他的头还顺着亚瑟扳着他脸颊和下颌的力道微微仰起，视线却悄悄瞄向亚瑟的脖子，在那些跳动的血管中估算颈动脉的位置。

或许是越急动作越乱越不得要领，亚瑟骂了一声，松开按在他侧颊的手，低头去解腰带的皮扣。

这是个好时候，如果不抓住他会不好意思说自己是个杀手的那种好时候。

所以他当然应该马上动手。即使没有这些揣摩和考量，瞄准时机手起刀落也是他已经是长年训练后下意识的反应。

但亚瑟好像有预感一样在他快要得手的一瞬躲开，本来瞄准他颈子的利器就只是落在了肩侧。亚瑟野兽一样咆哮着躲闪开，起身退开几步，捂住自己流血的肩头。

他反应太快，一时间奥姆几乎怀疑起这一刻松懈是否是故意留给自己的破绽。但等亚瑟抬起头，他知道这不会是故意设计。奥姆从那双琥珀色眸子里读出受惊和恼怒的情绪，后一种在慢慢占据上风。

察觉危险并避开已经融化成每一个杀手的本能。每一个在这个领域活下来的人都不会被人轻易得手，何况这种最糟糕的连环杀人犯。目光相对的一瞬奥姆察觉自己可能陷入了他设想过的最糟糕的状况，他一再避免正面冲突还是激怒了这个魔鬼。

亚瑟把手从肩侧拿开，低头看着自己掌心的血迹，闪烁不定的琥珀色眼睛里危险在逐渐升起酝酿。

半晌，他咧开嘴，冲奥姆挤出一个扭曲的笑容。

“你弄伤我了，Ormi。”

 

“你弄伤我了，Ormi。这样不好，坏孩子可是要被关小黑屋打屁股的。”

被反手制住时奥姆以为他终于要对自己下手，但亚瑟几乎是没等他开始挣扎就立刻放手，话音里又带出那种孩子一样委委屈屈的腔调。

“你弄伤我了。我真伤心。但没关系，既然是你就没关系。你跑掉多少次我都会找回来的，我们会在一起的对不对？”

奥姆记不起来自己回了他什么，他一心只想从亚瑟的钳制下挣脱开，但从亚瑟越来越僵硬的脸色判断他大约是吼出了真心话。不，滚开，操他妈的谁要和你这种人待在一起。

奥姆看着那些黑暗面在他眼睛里迅速膨胀，他头一次意识到一个人的眼神原来可以既火热又冰凉。午后室外阳光正好，但窗子是锁着的，密不透风，窗帘的阴翳投在他们身上——不对，应该是窗帘的阴影投在亚瑟身上，亚瑟的影子又投在他身上，他被影子笼罩，好像被裹挟在那些亚瑟说不出来的情感里头，固定在那片阴影的核心。

被亚瑟眼神抓住时他怀疑今天不能幸免，他的人生要划上一个休止符，然后他的名字被收入一个连环杀人犯的收藏品名录，在属于他的那一行底下很快会有更多的名字填进来，也许他会在地狱里见到他们中的几个，毫不意外地发现他们都是和他一样的金发碧眼。

但亚瑟给了他一个吻。

一个粗糙但是足够固执的吻，宣泄一样吻着他咬着他的舌头嘴唇不肯放开。如果被吻到窒息也是一种谋杀方法那他可能已经和世界告别了好几回。

在平时亚瑟很少强迫他，只要他说不行我不要亚瑟就不会勉强他继续，但你不能因为这就误以为亚瑟是个绅士，真正的绅士绝对没有时不时杀个人作为消遣娱乐的爱好，也不会掐着爱人的脖子把你可爱到让我想杀死当成情话来说。

奥姆不喜欢这个人，不喜欢联盟的所有人，亚特兰蒂斯以外的人他很少接触也不信任，但他就是能在亚瑟抚摸亲吻下硬起来。他很少有完全放空的时候，但亚瑟偏偏能夺走再支配他的一切感官，经过几天之后他的身体已经会在亚瑟碰触前先起反应。

奥姆没有那么怕死，但还是像个普通人一样会害怕痛楚害怕折磨。能忍受疼痛也不代表喜欢疼痛。但亚瑟出乎意料没有让他疼，虽然确实是故意折磨他，温柔又恶意的折磨，爱抚却总是绕开他的敏感点，或者顶进去一点又退出来，磨磨蹭蹭不肯给他个痛快。

奥姆被吊了太久，期待的是自己被贯穿被一没到底。但亚瑟只肯在他穴口磨蹭，在他耳边重复上一个问题，你也爱我的对不对，我们会在一起的对不对。奥姆双手被亚瑟拿他自己的衬衣绑上，在手腕那儿打了个死结，他没法自己解决，此刻只能扭动着腰和臀部想让他对准自己，亚瑟的手指离开后他的后穴空虚得可怕，想吞入亚瑟那根东西。

奥姆不知道自己在这个状态里待了多久，被折磨到脑子里没有别的念头，只想痛痛快快被上一次，在亚瑟再一次逼问他时他迷迷糊糊带着哭腔回答好好好，你说得都对，我会和你一起的，我哪也不去只待在你身边，求求你操我，快点操我。

话音里都笼着水汽。昧着心意吐出这些话时奥姆也会愤怒自己为什么失去理智任他摆布，体力明明还是有的但就是聚集不起来，身体在亚瑟摆弄下软得像糯米团。

愿望被满足时奥姆忍不住舒服得叫出声来，缠着亚瑟快一点快一点再用力点再多给我一点，在亚瑟停下来时不满地皱起眉催促抱怨，蓝眼睛里的冰都化成一汪春水，再顺着唇舌流淌出好几句我爱你，快给我，快操我。

“乖孩子。”亚瑟一面说着一面吻他。“承认就好，乖孩子。”

他就舒服地接下那些吻，因为被满足的喜悦再乖巧地吻回去，放任亚瑟的性器在他体内肆意顶撞，感觉自己的最后一丝理智也在慢慢瓦解崩盘。

亚瑟附在他耳边要他叫自己的名字，他偏过头闭上眼不肯说话。于是亚瑟停下下身挺进的动作，奥姆就乖乖叫他亚瑟，别停下，我喜欢这样，我喜欢你操我。

亚瑟对他的反应并不意外，他的Ormi从小就是乖孩子，你看吧，只要有一点奖励吊着，他就能乖巧得不像话。

亚瑟趁着他晕晕乎乎的时候在他耳边不断说着什么，你也喜欢我的，对不对Ormi？你一直喜欢跟我在一起。你也不想离开我对不对？我回来了你开心吗？我们连得这么紧你开心吗……

奥姆听见那些飘过耳畔的零星话音，并不能知道他这些发疯似的胡话是对谁说的，反正那个“喜欢跟亚瑟在一起”的人肯定不是他。

他不记得自己被操射了多少次也不记得亚瑟在他体内泄了几次，只记得自己一次次被推上高潮，还有高潮时亚瑟在他耳边念叨的那些浮夸的话语，他一面不由自主沉浸其中一面觉得好笑。

他再一次拾起意识是睁开眼醒来时看见头顶的天花板。他眨眨眼，屋子里有些暗，但还不至于需要灯，时间大约已经是傍晚。这感觉有点奇妙。他本来还怀疑会不会有下一次醒来。

他醒来时亚瑟倚在床头小狗一样眼巴巴看着他等他睡醒。亚瑟总是比他早醒来。他每次从睡梦中刚睁开眼看到的那个亚瑟和平时的亚瑟不一样，总是让他联想到雨夜街头废纸箱里被打湿的小狗。但等他醒了亚瑟马上就会转入正常模式。

所谓的正常是指对亚瑟自己而言，对除他以外的人大约不尽然。

奥姆不知道亚瑟是什么时候确认自己身份的，或许他从一开始就知道，那些偶遇和相谈甚欢从第一次目光相遇开始就是笑话，他们互相设计了这个圈套。奥姆意识到这点，才觉得自己的行为分外可笑。

“所以你早就知道——”

开口时喉咙有点沙哑。所以亚瑟阻止他再说下去，把手边的杯子递给他。奥姆沉默一会还是接过来，好像在亚瑟面前他都是居于被动，那些审慎和思虑在亚瑟面前就显得毫无意义。他没有把杯子放到嘴边，但只是“接过来”一个动作亚瑟看起来还是相当振奋。

“我不是说过吗？我喜欢你在我伸手就能碰到的地方。”亚瑟说着打理他额角的头发，用的是欣赏自己收藏的洋娃娃的眼神。“你用什么理由接近我都没问题。只要你待在我身边。”

奥姆没有躲开，在搞清对方的意图前他不该贸然有什么过激的举动。

“但我确实有事情想问你。”亚瑟接着说。

奥姆的神色紧张起来。亚瑟摆摆手示意他放松一点。

“没什么重要的。”亚瑟说着笑起来，自己也想嘲笑这个问题的愚蠢，但他确实忍不住在意。“没什么。你听说过亚特兰娜吗？”

亚瑟没有叫她妈妈。为什么要叫她妈妈？在他眼里一个抛家弃子的女人没资格做他的母亲。在他四岁之后那个女人就再也没有履行过做母亲的责任，实际上她再也没有出现在他面前。  
既然是她的离开间接导致了亚瑟日后的遭遇，那么她应该对此负有责任，对于让他拥有目前为止的人生。

那一天夜里泽贝尔的红发姑娘急匆匆地找到他，在他屋子里跺着脚皱着眉，脸色在红头发衬托下白得吓人，看起来心事重重。“你还记得我上次说到在社区活动遇见的那个奇怪中年人吗？我父亲要我从他那里偷偷带一些东西给他。我真不知道他在想什么。他不肯告诉我原因，只是要我按他说的做。我不喜欢他老是这样……我留下了这个。你能看出这是什么吗？”

解锁后的U盘文件是一份名单。亚瑟翻检着那些姓名立刻意识到这是什么，忍不住惊叹了一声。湄拉凑过来问他怎么了，他笑着安抚道没什么，谢谢你，我需要的正是这个。

然后杀了她。

说不清是意外还是必然。她父亲安排的任何一个联姻势力都足够保护她一辈子。但含着金汤匙出生的小公主习惯了上层社会和锦衣玉食，没见识过人间险恶，对那些衣冠楚楚风度翩翩的世家公子见得太多也就看不上眼，反而是一转身投入了街角偶遇的邋里邋遢大个子的怀抱。

这让亚瑟的任务容易得多。而且还有意外的收获。

在名单上看到自己母亲的名字出现时他由衷惊讶了一番。名单上把她列为亚特兰蒂斯的背叛者，提到她留下的一个孩子，那就该是他了。除此之外在与她相关的那一栏还写了一个人的名字，维科，在逃。如果他没记错这正是湄拉向他提到的“奇怪中年人”的名字。

既然她是亚特兰蒂斯的人，那么亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆·马略斯是不是多少知道一些她的事？知道她现在在哪过得怎样为什么不去见一见自己留下的儿子？

时隔多年亚瑟已经没有小时候那么在意母亲的信息，问出这个问题时并没有期待什么像样的答复，但他的确没想到除他之外还有人会在听到亚特兰娜的名字时愣在当场。

奥姆也没想到从他口中听到这个名字。

片刻之后他扭过头。

“……不知道。从来没听说过。”

他肯定知道点什么。但亚瑟现在不想关心，那些都可以以后再说。他丢失很久的小Ormi就在这里，每一个字音每一个表情都刺激着他想完全拥有他的欲望。

虽然拥有他三个字在他这里大多数情况下读作杀了他。

刚清醒不久就被强行压回床上时奥姆忍无可忍地推搡他胸口：“你脑子里只有上床吗？”

“不是上床。”亚瑟一边制住他的手一边低声纠正他，从声音来看他愉悦得快要扭曲。“是上你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对的是兄弟。  
> 刚发现前面俩人年龄差设定出了一点bug，改好了，对内容基本没什么影响。


End file.
